Freindship: For Good
by bellagia8
Summary: Its Noah's birthday and his brothers and his friends want to do something special for him! While visiting their friend Gigi in New York City, Noah realizes how much his friend cares for him. Noah belongs to my friend NoahRoanSeville. Happy birthday Noah I hope you enjoy this!


A/N Hey guys! So today is a very special day for my friend Noah you guys also might know him as NoahRoanSeville or Tailsnumber1. Anyway today is his birthday and since he has been such a great friend I decide to write this story as his present. Happy Birthday Noah! Thanks for being a great friend!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks not do I own Noah.

It was a cold, beautiful December day in New York City. Gigi Mariana was getting ready in her apartment to go out with her friends.

Ever since she had graduated high school and moved to New York to go to college, Gigi had kept in touch with her friends Alivin, Simon, Theodore and Noah Seville and Brittany, Jeannette, and Eleanor Miller along with Simon's boyfriend Austin

It had been a month since Jeanette had called her and told her about their plans to visit her in New York to see her performance at a local cafe and celebrate Noah's birthday all together as a family. Gigi had happily consented to the plan.

Tonight was the night of her performance. Gigi wore a royal blue short dress with black leggings, her brown hair was curled to perfection and had applied light make up on.

She was going to dedicate her performance to all her friends but especially Noah. Noah had been her best friend since middle school. Always talking to her and making her laugh. He had made her part of his family after her own family had disowned her. She had even seen him in action as the Green Lantern. She had to admit he looked pretty cool in his uniform.

Gigi was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. Gigi opened it and saw the chipettes.

"Hey girls! Long time no see!" Gigi exclaimed as she hugged each of them.

"Wow Gi! You look great!" Jeanette said.

"Agreed" Brittany and Eleanor said.

"Oh thank you! Where are the guys?" Gigi asked.

"They're gonna meet us at the café" Brittany said.

"Ok let's go!" Gigi exclaimed as she quickly got her jacket and purse and headed out the door.

As the girls walked to the café, they talked about how tonight was going to go down. They also talked about Gigi's college life.

Once they got to the café they saw the chipmunks already sitting in a booth near the stage where Gigi was going to be performing on.

"Hey guys!" Gigi exclaimed as she saw her other friends for the first time in months.

"Hey Gigi!" The guys said.

"Gigi, look at you! You look great dear friend" Noah said as he hugged his dear friend.

"Aww thanks Noah! Happy birthday!" Gigi said as she hugged him back.

Once everyone was situated in the booth, they started talking to Gigi about the city and her college.

"So Gigi, what's college like?" Simon asked.

"It's amazing! The performing arts academy here is just what I need to be a Broadway actress" Gigi said.

"Don't worry Gigi, you'll make it to the top in no time" Theodore said.

Gigi smiled.

"Thanks Theo" Gigi said.

"So what time do you perform" Alvin asked.

"In 30 minutes" Gigi said.

"You'll be amazing Gi" Noah said, having faith in his friend.

Just then the owner of the café went up to Gigi and told her to go back stage to prepare for her performance. Gigi obliged but not before hugging all her friends before doing so.

30 minutes later, the announcer came up on stage.

"Ok everyone! Tonight we have a great performance tonight. Give it up for Gigi Mariana!" The announcer exclaimed.

Everyone cheered as Gigi got up on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy to be performing tonight. Before I begin I would like to dedicate my performance to my dear friends sitting in that booth" Gigi said as she pointed to the booth nearest to the stage.

The chipmunks and chipettes smiled

"I would especially like to dedicate my performance to my dearest friend Noah. He's been there for me always and tonight is his birthday and he's family to me" Gigi said.

Noah beamed at his friend's kind words.

With that, Gigi began her song.

_"I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_." Gigi sang.

The chipmunks and Chipettes smiled. They knew that this was Gigi's song to them but especially Noah.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you._

_I have been changed for good_" Gigi sang.

"Man I'll tell ya, she came a long way" Alvin whispered.

"I know! She went from shy to bold and amazing in a matter of time" Brittany whispered.

"_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime._

_So, let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you._

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you'll have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend_" Gigi sang out.

Gigi looked at her friends sitting in the booth and smiled at them. They all smiled back with unshed tears in their eyes.

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_" Gigi sang.

Noah smiled in amazement at his dear friend up there. He knew more than anyone that she would be a shining star on the stage. He knew ever since they did their first duet at the schools talent show.

"_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done,_

_You blamed me for._

_But then,_

_I guess,_

_We know there's blame to share._

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_" Gigi belted out.

The crowd cheered.

"Can you believe how successful she is?" Jeanette whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I've always knew that he would shine" Noah said proudly.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed_

_For the better_

_But because I knew you._

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_" Gigi sang as she finished her song.

Once the song was over, everyone stood up and cheered. Gigi smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you" Gigi said and then she walked off stage back to her friends.

"Gigi that was Awesome!" Simon exclaimed.

"You were great up there!" Eleanor said.

"Agreed" Austin said.

"Gigi my dear friend, you were just fantastic I myself am very lucky to have found a great friend like you" Noah said.

"Thank you Noah, you have supported me the most trough my ups and downs and I wanted to do something special for your birthday and when I first heard of this song I immediately thought of our friendship and I figured I would sing it for your birthday when you guys came out here" Gigi said.

Noah wrapped his arms around her.

"It was a very thoughtful gift, I loved it" Noah said.

Gigi giggled and hugged back.

Just then the DJ got on stage and started playing fast beat music.

"Let's dance!" Alvin exclaimed as he lead Brittany to the dance floor.

Everyone followed in suit. On the dance floor, Gigi felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Noah.

"Care for a dance my friend?" Noah asked.

"Yes" Gigi said.

They danced the night away. Noah twirled his friend and smiled.

It was the best birthday ever.

The end.

A/N Happy birthday Noah! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for always being there!


End file.
